Everything's Going to be Alright
by Jump City Girl 2.0
Summary: A series of short poems for the characters.Robxstar bbxrae and maybe bbxterra later on.
1. Crazy

Here's a poem dedicated to Robin

"Crazy"

Jumping off roof tops

Becoming what I hate

Chasing all my enemies

While dodging my own fate

A never ending battle

I think is obvious to win

But the real war I'm fighting

Is happening within

A separation of the two

One dark

One light

Searching for the answers

Each day

Each night

But not a cry

A scream

A shout

I remained trapped within myself

Not willing to make a way out

In the silence I fade

Suffocating dark fuzz

People say I'm going crazy

Or maybe I always was

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while been kinda busy. Let me know if I should keep going with this? Thanks**

**Love,**

**Jump city girl 2.0**


	2. Silence

Poem for Raven

"Silence"

Her mind is pure

But in her heart lies malice

Her tainted soul

Forced to kill

Dark liquid covers her hands

But she had no choice

For this is her destiny

Blood on her body

But not her own

From the life's she's taken

No cry escapes her lips

No tears form in her eyes

It this truly what I am to be?

And her answer is always the same

She covers her ears to keep the silence

To run away from it all

To shut all her sense down

To become nothing

But still his voice cuts deep into her raw flesh

Tearing her apart

The echoing yes

Yes, you must kill

Yes, you are only here for one purpose

Yes, you are trapped

Yes, you are mine

Silence once again

**Author's Note: Sorry about that I must have done something wrong. I know this poem is a little dark but Raven's easy to do! Again sorry…**


	3. You Don't have to Say a Word

A poem dedicated to the love of Robin and Starfire

"You Don't Have To Say a Word"

Behind the mask

A small boy cries

Behind his tears a memory lies

The death of his loved ones

A new life begins

To tell the full story

Would be a horrible sin

So he sits on the roof top

Joined by a friend

Starting a new beginning

Never seeing the end

He sits watching the sun set

Griping his mask

Waiting for someone

To loosen his grasp

She tries to pull him from his hiding place

To know his secret and see his true face

She leads the dark boy into the light

Peeled off his mask so he could fight the good fight

His blue sad angel eyes sucked her in

They showed her what happen

In a fight he could not win

She said his name

And he called out Kori

"You don't have to say a word"

She whispered

"Because your eyes tell the story"

**Author's Note: Rob/star will go far! This was one of my favorites! Hope you liked too!**

**Love,**

**Jump City Girl 2.0**


	4. My Door's Always Open

A poem dedicated to BB and Raven

"My Doors Always Open"

Take my hand

Let me inside

I want to understand

Behind the lie

You look at me

And chills enter

But deep inside you

There's a warm center

A little girl crying

Just waiting to burst out

All your love dying

Fear screams and shouts

So I'll wait for you

To come to me

I'll wait forever if need be

Your soul to keep

Stop your heart from mop'in

But just remember…

My door's always open

**Author's Note: BB/Rae all the way! Kinda just summarizes their love. Well except for the yelling at each other, hating one another, calling each other stupid names part. Oh well! Review please! **

**Love,**

**Jump City Girl 2.0**


	5. Till Death Do We Part

Poem for Beast Boy and Terra

"Till Death do We Part"

Never say goodbye

And I'll never be gone

Let my words of a final whisper

Metamorph into a song

Let that last note linger

Until the moments gone

Tears once felt

Were always needed

But they contained themselves

Because my love retreated

But give me one more kiss

So my wounds can be treated

You are my lover

My dear

My friend

Savor this taste

Don't let it end

Keep alive my memory

And my heart I'll send

Because it's not goodbye

Just…

Until we met again

**Author's note: I fixed it! (I think) and thanks for all the lovely reviews! And remember SAVE SEASON SIX! **


	6. How Many Words Until we Die?

"How Many Words Until We Die?"

One word can hurt

My name is **Terra**…

Two words can kill

…I have **betrayed** and **attacked** every one who used to be my friend…

Three words can remind us that there are worst things then death

…And I have **absolutely no regrets**

And yet…

One word can make the pain stop

**Sorry** Beast Boy, for everything I've done


	7. Goodbye

A poem for the Titans

"This is my Family"

He made us laugh

Most of the time at him instead of with him

He kept us smiling through hard times

He was my little brother

She helped us hope

Dark but happy

She never realized how much she meant to all of us

She was my twin sister

He kept us ready to fight

He had something in common with each of us

He reminded us that we're not freaks

He was my older brother and best friend

She never stopped loving

No matter what happened she was kind and gentle

She was a sweetheart and she meant the world to me

She was my 1st and only love

I am the leader

I am somewhat dark but always hoping

I am the person who keeps the team from killing each other

And most importantly I'm the guy who gets to say…

"TEEN TITANS GO!"

Goodbye my brothers, goodbye my sister, goodbye my love, goodbye my friends.

I'll miss you…

**Authors Note: I've have just learned Teen Titans shall be cancelled. I've sent letter and emails but…I guess it wasn't enough. I wrote this as a goodbye letter from Robin's point of view.**

**I shall miss you my hero's**

**Goodbye**


	8. Tears of a Demon

Tears of a Demon

I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did they wouldn't be canceling it.

A short poem for Raven

The tears of a demon

Fall from the sky

But don't let them touch

Don't let her die

Comfort the cry of the demon girl

Because the tears of a demon

Can drown the whole world

**Authors Note: sigh Nothing to say except "GO" premiers this sat. I think it's the episode were Robin and Starfire KISS! (well they did in the comics when he first met her) So keep you fingers crossed and pray we'll have a kiss!**


End file.
